Mystery Kids: My Way!
by Emma Lillian
Summary: I have a description, and warnings for this inside. Just one thing: This is not normal.
1. Author's note

Hello, my faithful viewers! Now, I bet the description, or lack there of, was a bit confusing. Well, I wanted to take a turn at the popular Mystery Kids AU. I know the most widely accepted version is the one where Coraline is Norman's cousin, and they and their friends are on a road trip, and they break down near Gravity Falls, and there's an insane dentist, and so on. I'm making a new version, however, as I saw several things I would have enjoyed. Instead of editing it, I am simply rewriting everything. I'm making a whole new story.

I do have a few warnings:

This story contains an OC(original character)

This story contains OC ships(OC x existing character)

Only one of the OC ships is taken seriously

This story has no description, you must find out how the story goes as you go along

This story has no assigned characters, you must find out who is in it as you go along

This story is a crossover(it contains characters from several different pieces of fiction all in one universe[for the most part])

This story contains romance, shipping, and unconventional shipping(AKA homosexual, inter-dimensional, inter-species[in a non-creepy way], and hints at incest)

This story contains blood, gore, and possibly even death(if I feel like it)

This story contains secrets, codes, hints at possible future occurrences, and just me completely messing with you in general

This story contains absolutely no cuss words, as I am uncomfortable using them

This story's romantic interactions will go no further than kissing, and possibly implied sexual activity

This story will not accept criticism over it's shipping decisions(it doesn't matter if you don't like gay people, or a specific ship, I do)

This story will not accept any criticism that is neither constructive, or helpful(AKA no flames)

If you do not want to read a story like this, do not comment, do not message me, do not insult anyone who does like it, and just don't read it. We don't care how much of a stupid or unoriginal idea you think it is. If you see any grammar errors, or have something you would like to see in my story, please feel free to tell me. I am always looking to have better grammar, and I love new ideas! I may not use those ideas, but I will always look to see if I can. If you have a favorite cartoon, book, video game, movie, or anything that you would like to see them run into, please suggest it! I will read every comment, and consider every suggestion, and correct every error. Thanks a ton!

One more thing: The chapters will be short. I'm sorry, but there's only so much I can do until I get to a certain part of the story. I'll be sure to upload at least one short chapter every day, if possible, starting with chapter one right after this message! If you actually read all of this, have a cookie! You deserve it! If you can't have a cookie, sorry. Here, have a smile! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Finding the Wall Breaker

Finally. She was here. It always started here, she mused as she watched the clueless people walking, playing, and meeting around her. It always started with the two from here. It would be her first stop in any situation. She had no choice in the matter. Two from here, three from there, two from over there, two from that building, and one from the final destination on her route. It wasn't always her that collected them, but it was always here. However, it's not always the same people. That was her choice, this time. She walked into town, seeing all sorts of different people. No, they don't seem to fit. Their spirits aren't right. From here, she wanted to get her wall-breaker, for sure. There weren't very many to choose from anywhere else. Maybe someone close to the wall-breaker, for a balance thing. But NOT two wall-breakers. She had learned that lesson long ago. Maybe an under-developed wall-breaker, one who hasn't yet mastered their abilities. She was also going to need a medium, according to the plan, two psychics, a solver, a mechanic, an incompetent normal person for comic relief, a ghost, for reasons, an escape artist, and, of course, someone who can see what others say doesn't exist. But only one of each! Two wall-breakers is bad, and two of anything else is unfair, except the psychics, but that's only to keep the balance. Balance is important to the plan. Under-developed powers would be rather interesting, except for those two that were just born that way. It would be rather entertaining to watch them learn, grow, and master their abilities. Like raising children. Wait... Children... Children... Children! That's a perfect idea! She had to go tell the other planner! It's a good thing he lives around here! And so, off she went, deep into the forest of Gravity Falls, completely ignoring the looks that the residents gave her for running off on all four legs.


	3. Chapter 2: Watching the Twins

Four Years After the Mystery Twins Went Home After Summer...

Mabel smiled at her brother's antics. How cute. Dipper was currently running around the living room freaking out about some silly cursed magic cave he read about. He was so adorable. Freaking out over something that couldn't possibly effect them. It was probably just a rumor, anyway. The Author never actually checked. Dipper, however, did not seem to understand that. He continued to freak until Stan walked in, to tell him to keep it down. Mabel giggled a bit at the ranting of her brother. I mean, it's not like the cave will ever be important to the overall plot. Wait, what? Plot? Where did that come from? They're weren't a book or anything, they didn't have a plot. And even if they were a book, how would she know what is and isn't relevant to it? She would be a character in it, not the writer of it. Thoughts like that had been popping up more and more recently, almost every day now. But only when it's funny. Wait... Funny to who? She never thought it was funny, and nobody else seemed to laugh at the moment she did something impossible... Where were these thoughts even coming from? Mabel shook it off, finding it slightly more important to calm down her brother, who was now worrying at the idea of a human walking into it. "Calm down, bro-bro. It's not like the Author ever checked to confirm it. It's probably just some silly rumor, and we probably won't even see that cave, like, ever." Dipper sighed, beginning to calm himself. "You're right, I should probably worry more about the confirmed things. Like Lepricorns, and why they are forced to exist." Mabel laughed. "You shouldn't be worrying at all! It's our fourth summer here in Gravity Falls, Dip, we should take a week or two to just relax! After all, it's not every day you get to see one of the most beautiful forests in the U.S., right? Let's just take it easy for a bit, 'kay?" Dipper looked out the window. Another beautiful summer day. It did seem rather compelling to just enjoy it. "Okay," Dipper finally replied. "I mean, It can't hurt to sit back for a day, right?" Mabel grinned widely. "Exactly! Now, what would you like to do on a beautiful summer afternoon like this? Sit around inside, or go outside and goof around?" Dipper smiled, shaking his head at her dorkiness. "I guess we can go outside." The two walked outside, and Mabel initiated some weird game that she didn't know the rules to. In a nearby tree, a cloaked figure smiled. "Purrfect. One and two are coming along quite nicely. I can't wait to see if they pass the final test... I suppose it's time to go check on some of the others, after checking in with my partner, of course. After four and a half years of preparation, it's almost done. Almost..."


	4. Chapter 3: The Medium

Four and a Half Years Earlier...

She grinned as she walked into another town. Her idea had made it! Her partner loved it! She knew she was a genius. Never doubted for a moment. But they had both agreed that if either did not agree on something, then they would no longer think about it. She smiled happily, and began looking at people walking around. This town would have a medium for sure. It's past was rather obvious to that point. Three from here, she recalled. But one was a ghost. There weren't as many ghosts anywhere else. A few old people, but not many child ghosts at all. She'd find her ghost, and her medium here. That made sense. The third... Maybe a friend of the medium. She'd have to check. It shouldn't be too hard. Children tend to have friends. Well, most of them, she corrected, reminding herself that she was not yet fully grown. Yes, this is going to be easy. Then she'd have five out of ten! Or four out of nine, if we don't count the dead. Over halfway there, already! And look! There's a child medium right now! She grinned, and began to follow her new target. Yes, he would be perfect. He'd blend nicely with the other two she picked. Oh, and look! He's connected to a ghost! How wonderful! Two birds with one stone! Watch him a little longer, and she may just get all of them at once. And so, she watched the strange little boy from a rooftop, grinning as she got ready to leave Blithe Hollow.


	5. Chapter 4: New Friends

A Week or Two Later...

She yawned as she walked into another town. What was this one's name, again? Never mind, not important. That last one was so annoying, she was just glad to leave. Why did it have to be in the future? It's so annoying! There were only psychics. And in the one before that, only two kids! Well, at least she had narrowed it down to the last person... Yeah, this was gonna be hard. All the people in this town were idiots, how was she supposed to find someone who can see things that others say is fake? She probably should have seen this coming, considering how easy all the others have been. She walked around for a while, and, true enough, all of them were idiots. She hadn't been able to find a single kid that fit the profile! She sighed as she watched the school(or, as the sign said, skool) get out from the roof. Idiot, idiot, another idiot, average stupidity, advanced stupidity, oh, look, another idiot! She began to turn and leave. It's gonna be so embarrassing to explain this to her partner. Come on, it's amazing how there can be a whole town of idiots without a single exceptio- wait, who's that? She saw a small boy mumbling to himself, walking away from the school. That's not an idiot... She jumped into a nearby tree, following the boy. Hmm... It's kinda hard to tell, but he kinda looked like he knew she was there. That's what she was looking for, but... It'd be smart to follow him a little longer. He might just be a normal kid in a town of idiots. She knew this one was gonna be harder from the start, as she can't see that kind of person right away, like others. She continued to follow the boy, eventually leading her to his home. He had a sister, and she would be perfect... If she wasn't more concerned with a video game. His dad was... Less of an idiot than the rest of the town. She watched as he sat on his bed, from a nearby tree. If he had noticed her, he hadn't tried to tell her. She yawned. It had been a long day... Maybe she should curl up on the tree branch and take a nap. It's not like the boy would disappear, right? Right... "Who's there?" She lifted her head in surprise. She was concealed by the tree, but she could see that he was looking almost directly at her from his window. "I know someone's there. Considering you haven't attacked me, I doubt it's Zim, and you've been really quiet, so not GIR, either. Who's there?" She slowly got up, wondering if she should run, or reveal herself. Her partner had told her that anything that happened, she had to deal with. It didn't matter how... "If you're not gonna show yourself, I'm just gonna go to bed, okay? Me still being alive is a pretty good sign that it's safe." And now, she had no time to think. "Wait," she said, without really meaning to. He looked over towards her, and she slowly stepped forward, revealing herself as a small girl. She had pale skin, and long dark hair, but her eyes were yellowish. The boy looked at her curiously. "I've never seen you before. Would you like to come inside?" Before either of them really noticed, she had made a very catlike jump from the tree to the room. She looked around. Well, he definitely fit what she had in mind. The boy barely even noticed as she sat on the ground in a catlike way. "My name's Dib. Who are you?" She looked at him quickly. "Well, I don't really have an actual name... But my partner, he sometimes calls me Kitten." Dib raised an eyebrow. "Partner? Like a boyfriend?" Kitten shook her head. "Oh, no, nothing like that. We're not even really friends. We're just working together on a project." Dib frowned. "Is this project the reason you were following me?" "Kinda." "Then will you tell me what it is?" Kitten thought for a minute. "Hm... Nah, it's better if it progresses naturally. More entertaining!" Dib gave a confused look. "So I'm like a TV show to you?" Kitten shook her head. "No, you will be like a TV show to me." Dib thought about that for a second, then shrugged. "So, why did you show yourself?" She grinned. "You seem entertaining. I don't like being bored very much."


End file.
